


Daisies for You

by Boogermeister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Cured Dean, Dying Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Mark of Cain Cure, Post Mpreg, Post-Mark of Cain, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 10, Time Skips, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years since he was cured of the Mark, Dean tries desperately to find his little brother who disappeared soon after the spell worked. But one call changes his life, and his redemption begins with a little girl with green eyes snuggling with Sam on his death bed... Wincest DeanxSam, post- 10x22 'The Prisoner'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written this just before the season finale on a whim as a response to one ficlet on tumblr, and decided to post this to brace myself for it. Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S.- my tumblr name is missjasmin072890

Five years later, Dean was alone.

Because he wished that, even though it wasn't him.

Mark or not, it happened anyway.

Sam disappeared, as did Cas, no matter how much he prayed.

Not even Crowley, who resumed his role as King, haven't so much heard a whisper of the younger Winchester and the half-angel.

Guess he deserved it, it didn't even matter whether he meant it or not, once the Mark was gone so was Sam.

Despite the possibility of a devastating outcome from reading the Book of the Damned, nothing happened when the Mark finally came off.

But Dean wouldn't know now that Sam was gone, and for five long years, he was at his wit's end, all alone in the bunker.

That was until he had received a call, out of nowhere from a hospital, asking if he was Samuel Campbell's brother.

"S-Sam...? Yes! Yes, I'm his older brother, what happened...?!"

Dean, happy that Sam finally contacted him yet furious by the absent of it, but most of all afraid when he was told of Sam's predicament.

Terminal cancer, with a few weeks to live.

The instant he was told that, Dean peeled off to the next few states for his brother.

The one who he had cruelly shunned away, the only family he had but said the words that pierced him to the core.

But the moment he had reached the hospital, the person he had least expected was there, anger swelled up instantly with the need to rant.

Only to deflated when a pair of bright grass-green eyes curiously peered up at him.

".... I'm so sorry, Dean, but I promised Sam to it a secret...."

Cas, no longer clad in a trench coat and wearing civilian clothes, was holding a toddler with sandy-blond pigtails and purple tutu skirt as he stared with regret and relief of seeing his old friend.

Dean, still angry, still hurt, now wondered about this child, and he got it now.

"This.... is Sam's kid, right? She's a cute little thing, think she can say hi to me....?"

Was that it? Sam just up and left, looking for a 'normal' life, even after so many attempts to do so?

The toddler shyly looked away, mumbling to 'Uncle' Cas for Papa, and Dean immediately remembered why he was here.

I'll take you to him, Dean. Sam tried for so long to resist but now he needs you. I hope you can understand why...."

They reached for Sam's room, and Dean could feel the tears stinging in his eyes at the sight of the frail shell of his brother.

"Heh, you came, jerk...."

Dean just stood there, he wasn't sure what to say because what is there to say....?

"Papa...!"

The little girl, innocent and oblivious to the tension, snuggled with her sickly parent on the bed, and Sam despite of the illness didn't mind and petted her head.

"Samantha.... Thought it was easier to name her after me. The baby name books were too much of a hassle, heh.... Cas tried to help but the Enochian names he picked consisted of ten syllables and not enough vowels...."

".... Why....? I can understand why you left but.... the things I've said--"

Again, the guilt on him was so much to carry and he could feel the tears on falling down his cheeks.

".... The Mark, Dean, this is the results of curing you...."

"Wh-what....?"

"Like in the stories.... the death of one brother resulted by the other.... I must, you know, knock on the pearly gates soon so you can be completely cured of the Mark, Dean...."

But.... Dean stared at his tired pale face in disbelief, then at Cas who grimly frowned, then at the child who was already dozing over Sam's heart.

"You didn't bother to tell me....? I'm not angry but....  What about your kid, how will she handle it once you're gone? You think Cas will look after her?"

Sam smiled, weak and small but still genuine, as the hazel-green eyes lit up at him.

"She got another dad to do that, Dean...."

"What....?"

"I'm sorry to keep her from you but if you had known about the result of the cure.... I just wanted to protect her as much as you had protected me.... Cas, he knew when I was only a few weeks in, saying that there was a new soul forming inside me...."

".... Why couldn't you have told me, at least back then?" Dean mumbled but he remembered, and the numbers added up.

Sam appeared weary and tired but he had thought it was from the lack of sleep over the research on the Mark, but it all made sense now.

Which made Dean all the more remorseful of his words back then, muttering, "I wished for _her_ death as well...."

"It's okay, Dean--"

"Is there any other way we can heal you, Sammy....? Cas, his grace should be enough to--"

"No, Dean, it's stronger than that.... The cure required sacrifice, yeah, but this sacrifice is different. I had to do it out of love.... Or else it wouldn't have worked...."

"And.... why didn't it take you right then and there in order to cure me?"

Tenderly, Sam continued to pet his daughter's head and just shrugged and said, "maybe Samantha's innocent, that she's the result of of my love for you...."

"You think.... because of that, that.... God had mercy on you, on _us_ , and let you hold on a little while longer, Sam?"

".... True or not, I'm glad, Dean. I'm glad that to see you after all these years, even though it was my fault for leaving you--"

"No, Sammy...."

Dean moved to embrace him, even though Sam was frail in his hold and smelled of antiseptic, and sobbed softly into his limp and dull hair.

"What can I do to make this up to you....? Just tell me anything, Sammy, please, I can do it...."

".... I have raised her knowing about our lives, Dean. But she deserves a far better one than the ones we had. Hell, even our mom had wished for a normal life...."

"But--"

"I believe in you, Dean.... So please, I don't want her to become a hunter, where she has to fear for her life from monsters every day..... She deserves it, Dean."

One final wish from Sam, Dean knew that, and true to his words he promised it.

He couldn't let his little brother down one last time.

Within the next week, he boarded up the bunker and left it to Jody in Claire wanted to take it and moved to the modest looking house where Sam had resided with his-- _their_ child.

Sam wanted to spend the last bits of his life there albeit on bed rest, and enjoyed reading and teaching Samantha as Dean watched with interest.

Cas lived with them as it turned out, after putting every single wards around the property and helping out with childcare, sometimes humming Enochian lullabies while she slept.

Barely a day after Dean moved in, Samantha was overly curious of the 'stranger' and often ran away whenever Dean would gaze at her or playfully ask her questions, considering her shy nature.

"He's a good guy, baby, he will look after you once I go up," Sam would always say, his once strong arms now stick-thin as he held her.

"What's 'up'?" mumbled Samantha.

"You know what Heaven is, right, from what Uncle Cas told you. Over there, it's like a good daydream.... It can be anything you can have from it, like-- when we went to the lake last summer, or.... Christmas, that just passed a while back.... And, I just hope that my dream in Heaven will be not only you but Cas and.... Dean, in this house.... But not too soon, okay?"

"Okay...."

"Dean often heard the conversation, and each time he could feel his heart ache over it, and Sam could see through his smirking facade whenever he helped him.

"There's no need to be sorry, Dean.... I'm at peace, to be honest, knowing that Samantha will be in good hands. I don't regret saving you at all...."

He was teetering on death, with his eyes sunken and his skin ghostly white, even his long hair was shedding.

But.... Dean could only see the once youthful brother whom he had pulled back into hunting, of the dimples and bright eyes that made him beautiful in every way.

"I know, Sammy.... I'm scared for real, hunting is the only thing I know but I promise you that I'll try for our kid."

"Heh, not try, do or do not. There is no try...."

"Star Wars reference on your death bed.... Nice, Sammy," grinned Dean, a true one even though he could feel the tears on his face.

".... I'm not afraid, Dean. Everything will be okay.... I love you so much...."

Dean leaned over for a kiss, even though Sam was crying as well, and wiped away the tears.

"I love you too, Sammy...."

A year passed, but Dean was not alone.

Not this time.

"Sammy....! Wait up for Daddy, why doncha?"

"Samantha paused and turned around to see Dean huffing as they walked up the hill, her grass colored eyes glistening by the warm sunlight.

"Daddy, you're so slow....!"

"Yeah, getting old can do that to you.... Geez, Princess, you're just like Papa, always rushing no matter what!" Dean grinned at her pouty face.

"Uncle Cas said I got his smartness anyway....!"

"Well, Uncle Cas can kiss my tush anyway....!"

The playful teasing had the five year old giggling as Dean held her hand and they continued up the hill, with her free arm carrying a big bouquet of daisies.

It was Samantha's favorite flower, and the house was decorated by it when Dean first moved in.

It was the first time Samantha was able to open up to him when he helped her and Cas in the garden, saying that it made Papa happy every time she would bring him one.

"Daddy.... Is Papa happy, in Heaven?"

"Of course, baby, and you know what Cas told me? He said that he can see us from upstairs, and he's glad that you're becoming a smart and beautiful lady."

It was true, from time to time Cas would go into Heaven, seeing how happy Sam was.

The Heaven he wanted came true, of him playing energetically with Samantha but also with Dean in the garden full of daisies behind the house.

It was the family he wanted, and Dean admitted that his brother truly deserved it.

"I see it, Daddy....!"

"Yeah, you got good eye," Dean smiled although it was a small one.

The tombstone, right next to his mother's.

Sam was a hunter but he deserved a visit now and then.

Samantha rushed up to it, the daisies flopped in her arms but held still as she hugged the cool stone.

"Hi, Papa...."

.... Hey, Sam, how you doing?"

"Daddy, should I give him the flowers now?"

"Sure. Half for Grandma Mary and the other half for Papa."

Dean helped her splitting the bouquet and the girl placed them before the stones.

"I did it, Daddy!"

"Great, and do you remember what else to say, Sammy....?"

"Oh.... Happy Birthday, Papa....!" Samantha smiled happily, hugging the tombstone once again.

".... Yeah, Happy Birthday, Sam," smiled Dean, looking up at the clear blue sky, "but, this is the best gift you've given me.... Thanks a lot...."

 

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to tina-hale on tumblr for giving me the inspiration! Yay!


End file.
